A Ruthless Life
by SsXAngel
Summary: In Peak 2's backcountry, have you ever heard a wolf howling? ShadowFang, a pure black wolf who is abandoned by his pack, is left to die in the snow covered floor, until Mac see's him and is it possible to domesticate wolves now?
1. A Ruthless life

Life in the mountains is very tough for a single wolf just walking slowly in the ice-cold blizzard that had made its way across peak 2's backcountry, Ruthless.

The single wolf's name was Shadow-Fang.

His coat was as black as night and his two front fangs were chipped at the end from a fight with Raw-Tooth, the alpha male of the Ruthless pack.

Shadow-Fang was indeed in the pack, he was the beta male, he and his female companion, Shehaqin, were stranded and were found and adopted by Raw-Tooth and his pack, all those months ago. It had only been a few months but Shadow-Fang and his mate fought their way to the top.

Who ever said that wolves were friendly?

In a wolf pack you have to fight to get what you want, you fight to win a piece of meat, fight for the right to mate, fight to be the Alpha male.

Shadow-Fang had lost several times to Raw-Tooth for the dominance of the pack, and the last fight left him seriously wounded. A ripped ear, teeth chipped and bold patches on his body and a blooded tail.

Now, he walked alone on the snowy windy road towards the packs resting place, a small tunnel with pyreflies glowing all around. Most of the time, big rocks would fall from their slots and would cause a disturbance in the peace for which these wolves had gained.

Shehaqin, Shadow-Fangs mate, was pacing around the other females, Moon-Whisper, Sky-Howler, Lethai and Dream-Sprite and Silver-Claw. Much to Lethai's disapproval, she growled slowly and Shehaqin stopped pacing.

Raw-Tooth and the other males were either resting or eating the remains of the pieces of meat that were lying on the snowy floor. Raw-Tooth looked up when he sensed another male coming into the cave, he growled butt hen stopped when he knew it was Shadow-Fang.

The females lying down started to move about and a huge gust of wind came gushing into the cave where the wolves instantly grew cold and huddled together for warmth.

Here, it was either hug the nearest wolf or die from the cold, that's what happened to the last Beta male in the Ruthless pack, died from the searing rage of the coldest wind of the decade. Dream-Sprite still remembered her old mate, Snake-Eye.

Raw-Tooth was indifferent, he had to show to the others that emotions of a lost member would not interfere with his ability to lead the group to food and shelter.

He had been Alpha male for 3 and a half years now and it was long time for a single male to lead.

He was aging fast and it would not be long before a younger wolf would win in a fight for the title of Alpha male.

Shadow-Fang, hated Raw-Tooth, and it wasn't because he had lost to him either, it was pure hatred and wanting to have complete dominance and to have revenge so badly that he was willing to bring Raw-Tooth to the ground with his tail in-between his legs.

However, the new Alpha female, White-Star was very attracted to Raw-Tooth and it was instinct that the Alpha male would naturally have all the kids. Only exceptions were the betas, Shadow-Fang and Shehaqin.

However, the pack was hungry and Raw-Tooth would have to go out and hunt soon to fed his pack.

The other males which included, Neo-paw, Alkali-Biter, Black-Star and Spike-Claw were forced to leave with him.

Shadow-Fang thought this was the perfect time to take his revenge and take over the pack.

He slyly followed the males leave the cave.

The females growled as they sensed that something was up.

Shadow-Fang ignored the growls and continued following them.

When they were half way down a steep hill, Shadow-Fang leaped onto Raw-Tooth and they struggled with each other to the right of dominance.

The other males had no business with interfering with a dominance fight; they just had to accept any circumstances of whom won.

Raw-Tooth or Shadow-Fang.

Teeth ripped flesh out of the skin and pulled hair out of the slots and the snow was becoming a blood bed very fast, Raw-Tooth had quickly dodged a full mouth of teeth and had struck Shadow-Fangs leg.

Shadow-Fang cried out in pain.

Raw-Tooth's ears were completely ripped out and he was now blind in his right eye, but that did not stop him from continuing this fight, he wasn't going to let Shadow-Fang get the better of him.

He struck again for Shadow-Fangs leg but he was met by a mouthful of angry teeth right into his flank, the pain that came across was none he had ever felt before, he screamed out in pain and then with the last of his fury he lunged for Shadow-Fang.

Shadow-Fang saw what was coming, immediately he moved out of the way of an angry Alpha and he sank his teeth into Raw-Tooth's neck.

Raw-Tooth's rage turned into whimpers of help and then he was completely silent.

The other wolves stared at the dead body of their former leader and howled the signal of a new leader.

Shadow-Fang was proud. He had accomplished his mission.

**In the peak 2 lodge…**

"Mac, are you snoozing again?" Zoe asked rather annoyed.

"No, I was resting." Mac said.

"Are you going to miss out on the backcountry race today? You better not be, I'm expecting you to win against Nate." Zoe encouraged.

"Would you relax? I am going to win and I need a good nap before I race." Mac stated.

"Don't you sleep in the plane?" Zoe asked him.

"Yeah. I need LOTS of sleep." Mac said.

Zoe sighed.

"You dope."

**20 minutes later…**

"GET OFF THE SOFA AND GET OUT AND RACE!" Zoe shouted practically shoving him out the door.

"Okay, okay. Jeez I was only napping." Mac complained as he boarded to the transport location.

**In the deep ends of the Ruthless Backcountry…**

The Frost River pack was busy getting ready for winter and was gathering food for the season.

The Alpha male Hyrozanru heard the cries of the Ruthless pack call out the sign of a new Alpha male.

He signaled his pack to go meet the new Alpha of the Ruthless pack on the snowy plains of the backcountry.

The Alpha female, Ryaku followed along with the rest of the pack.

Shadow-Fang heard the footsteps and the low growls of the Frost River pack and he bared out his fangs.

Hyrozanru showed he was no threat to this territory, Raw-Tooth and him had a good deal. But now that Raw-Tooth was dead, he would have to renew that deal. The deal of territorial rules.

Hyrozanru howled the new treaty but Shadow-Fang did not reply. Instead he bared his fangs and spread out his claws.

Hyrozanru realized that he wasn't going to abide by it so he was going to have to take over his pack by fighting him.

Hyrozanru lunged at Shadow-Fang and they came falling down to the red covered ground, marked by Raw-Tooth's blood.

They battled it out and the other wolves just stood there waiting to see who the victor was.

Shehaqin was getting worried that Shadow-Fang might of lost the battle with Raw-Tooth so she got up and wandered out of the tunnel.

The victor was Hyrozanru, fortunate for Shadow-Fang, Hyrozanru did not kill him but had just left him fatefully wounded. With a huge bite to his neck and heart, Shadow-Fang wondered if he would survive the winter alone.

Forcefully he tried to get up but Hyrozanru did not let him get up. He bit his paws and Shadow-Fang gave a loud whimper.

Suddenly all the pack scattered and Shadow-Fang saw why.

A human.

In the distance, Mac saw a figure of an animal on his way down Ruthless and saw it was a very injured wolf.

"Oh my god." He whispered as he boarded right up to it.

"You poor thing." Mac said as he reached out a hand to pet Shadow-Fang.

Shadow-Fang did not resist the petting; in fact it felt pretty good.

He started whimpering as he tired to get up, it was too painful.

Mac pulled out his cellphone.

"Hi, yes, do you do wild dogs?

Awesome how much? Uh never mind, listen I need to you come here on ruthless I have a very injured wolf and I don't want him to die." Mac said into his phone.

Shadow-Fang couldn't understand Mac's words but he understood the tone in his voice, it was worried tone and a kind of tone that his mate always uses on him. It suddenly made him think of Shehaqin.

If this human took him away, he would never see her again and when he returned he would find her with Hyrozanru's pups. Life sucked.

He should of never have fought Raw Tooth.


	2. Revenge of ShadowFang

"Do I look like I need a wild dog in the lodge?" Zoe asked rather annoyed, Mac just slouched.

"It was really badly injured; I couldn't just leave it there!" Mac argued.

Zoe sighed.

It was nice that Mac would care for a wild wolf but to bring it to the lodge? That is the little overboard.

"Look Mac, I admire your caring for the dog, but it doesn't belong here! It's belongs out there with the rest of its pack!" Zoe yelled.

"I don't even think it has a pack anymore." Mac said.

Shadow-Fang heard their argument and it reminded him of the tiresome growling Shehaqin always did to him.

But it was true, he had no pack, well, he was the old beat up alpha male of the Ruthless pack but now, Hyrozanru, was the alpha of both the Ruthless and the Frost river pack. He would rule the whole backcountry without any other threats from other wolves.

Shadow-fang growled.

Mac and Zoe turned towards the pure black wolf and Mac walked towards him.

"Zoe, I think he wants to stay here, I want to keep him." Mac said like a five year old trying to adopt a new pet.

"No." Zoe replied.

"I have already given him a name! Snowball." Mac pouted

Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Snowball? That is so last year!" Zoe mimicked a girly girl who was so up with the times.

"You got a better name?" Mac asked.

Shadow-Fang eyed Mac, was Snowball the best he could come up with?

"Yeah, how bout, Get me out of here and back with my family." Zoe said.

"That's not a name fool." Mac said.

"Why you even talking to me?" Zoe asked.

"Cos you were here at the wrong time. You're stuck with me and Snowball." Mac said.

Zoe nearly slugged him upside the head, sometimes he was a real goof.

"I really think you could do better than Snowball Mac, and besides don't bother naming him because you are not keeping him, you are going to release him back into the wild and let him be with his family." Zoe suggested.

Shadow-Fang sighed.

If only he had a family to go back to, his long time mate Shehaqin would probably be a mother with Hyrozanru by now.

He suddenly bared his teeth.

"See he doesn't like that idea, he'd rather stay with me! Isn't that right Snowball?" Mac went all clucky talking to a fully grown male wolf.

"Mac, I have seriously had it with you and that wild dog! Now get him out of here! We can't domesticate wolves here in the mountain." Zoe said.

"Hey, Mr. Chuck Clarke did." Mac argued.

"Yeah? He doesn't count, he domesticates llamas! You seriously can't compare him to this! Now hurry up and get the wolf out of the lodge!" Zoe yelled.

Mac gave up.

"Oh okay, I'll release him back into the wild." Mac carried Shadow-Fang and led him to the plane where he let him out where he had found Shadow-Fang.

"I guess it's goodbye Snowball, I'll miss you and I'm sorry but I can't let you stay with me because of a certain female," Mac sighed,

Shadow-Fang agreed, females, so protective of their loved ones, although the wolf couldn't really sense any kind of attraction between Mac and the female he was with a moment ago. But he could sense another female's scent on him and he guessed that was Mac's mate.

Shadow-Fang wondered if human's mated for life.

Kind of like his fellow wolves, and sure they were real love birds, Dream-sprite hadn't wanted to mate with another male after loosing Snake-eye.

Shadow-Fang looked to Mac and saw his love in his eyes, Shadow-Fang knew that Mac had loved him from the beginning, and it was obvious, otherwise he would have left him there to die on the snowy floor, but instead took him to a medical room and cured his injuries from his fight with both Raw-Tooth and Hyrozanru.

"Well, I best be off, god luck Snowball, I hope we meet again." Mac waved goodbye as he left Shadow-Fang alone on the snow floor.

Shadow-Fang saw the plane fly away and he began looking for the love of his life.

He smelled the air and he nearly barfed.

It was the smell of Hyrozanru's disgusting scent that strong musky scent of his territory, Shadow-Fang needed to find his mate and rebel against the new alpha no matter if he ended up dead.

He walked towards the cave that his pack occupied and the smell of dead meat caught his nose but his eyes were more upset by what he saw, his own love, Shehaqin, the only other wolf that meant something to him was there dead on the snow.

Her neck had been slashed and bitten, Shadow-Fang knew that she might have retaliated against the new male and tried to take his position of leading the pack as the new alpha female and once she found him again, she would mate with him to make him regain his place as the alpha male.

Shadow-Fang cried, and felt a sudden pain in his heart; he had loved her in a special wolf way but now his hope for a new beginning was torn out. Torn like the flesh from a dead carcass.

Shadow-Fang howled out his sadness, he howled to signify a dead female wolf.

But what was unexpected was a reply, it was a young female cub, Shadow-Fang turned to see a cub curled up in the snow, it was still blind and it looked like just a week old.

Shadow-Fang sniffed the cub and recognized the scent, it was one of his pack's new cubs, most likely White-Star, since she was the one who was the alpha female but now the alpha female would be Ryuku.

Shadow-Fang picked up the young cub and carried her away from the rocks that were sure to fall anytime soon.

He laid her down in a small cosy spot which used to be his and Shehaqin's.

He named the new cub Angel-Fire, it meant a new fire and a new reign to the throne, also the fact that she was such a beautiful baby girl she had to be as good as an angel.

Shadow-Fang smiled in wolf language, he felt his love returning or transferring from Shehaqin into Angel-Fire.

He promised he would love her as much as he loved his old mate.

Mac felt uneasy as he flew over the Ruthless backcountry, he saw a whole pack of wolves walking in a blizzard and he looked to find Snowball but all he saw was a ruthless killer leader and a whole lot of other wolves who looked like they were starving.

"Was it a good idea letting Snowball back?" he asked himself.

Once he returned to the lodge, he was informed that he was racing in about 20 minutes down on peak 1.

"Okay, let me get ready." He said as he changed into a black hoodie and black baggy jeans.

Off he went to peak 1.

Shadow-Fang and Angel-fire were walking alone the river of Ruthless, knowing perfectly well that this area was shared by humans and the Frost river pack, but now there was just one pack, Shadow-Fang didn't know what Hyrozanru would have called his new pack, so Shadow-fang just called it Hyrozanru's pack. He still considered himself part of the Ruthless pack, it was where he belonged, so did Angel-Fire, she belonged with him to.

She was growing up very nicely, was looking exactly like her mother in some ways but in other ways she had some of Raw-Tooth's blood in her and Shadow-Fang growled. But he swallowed his anger; he loved Angel-Fire no matter what her origins were.

He sniffed the air and suddenly protected Angel-Fire from some company that was lurking from behind them.

Shadow-Fangs POV…..

I looked behind me to see another couple of wolves, was it Hyrozanru?

I sniffed again, but this smell was unfamiliar,

"What's going on Shadow?" Angel-Fire asked me.

I had to answer with honesty.

"Stay close behind me Angel; I don't think these wolves are friendly." I said to her, I then turned to them.

"Who are you?" I growled.

The leader of them came out from behind the others and stood a few feet in front of me.

"I am Black-Scream, the alpha male of the Ruthless Ridge pack." He howled.

"You have travelled far upwards to be here in the low depths of the Ruthless." I gestured.

"Yes, our territory has been taken over the Ruthless pack, by the alpha Hyrozanru." He scowled.

I nodded my head.

"Hyrozanru is a mean wolf, with no caring for those around him, let me ask you a question Black-Scream, how many wolves accompanied him while he took over your territory?" I asked.

"Not many, no more than nine or ten. I did not sense much females, and the only females that were there were not faithful yet all of them were in heat." Black-Scream said.

That explained why Hyrozanru killed my love, she refused to give pups to him, I have to admire my love, the only wolf she would let near her was me and I loved her for that but now she lives in my heart, and in my love for Angel-Fire.

"Might I ask how many more wolf packs are on the slopes of Ruthless Ridge?" I asked, I had to know why Hyrozanru would take over so many territories.

"We roam until the intimidator pack takes over with Blurry-Moon as the alpha." Black-Scream said.

"I see, I am glad to see that he didn't try to take and kill any of your females," I sniffed at Black-Scream's mate, she was a looker but she seemed like she had the personality of an old dead raccoon.

"Meet Heavenly Axis, my mate and the alpha female of our pack." He introduced me to her and she just snorted.

"He doesn't have a pack to be with Black-Scream, he and his little pup who I'm guessing isn't his and he is all alone." She talked like she was above the world, I was right, she thought she was all that.

"Yes, she is right, Hyrozanru took over my pack, and nearly killed me, he adopted all our females and killed the ones who weren't in heat and he just happens to leave one of his pups behind and so I now adopted her as my own." I explained and Heavenly Axis turned her snotty nose to me and her face turned sympathetic.

"Poor lone wolf." She howled.

"Papa what's going on?" Angel asked me.

Black-scream looked at her with sympathetic eyes,

"I can't let a beautiful pup like her and a her father be all alone in a horrible time like this, Shadow-Fang, Angel-Fire, come with us into the Ruthless Ridge pack and let us be one big family." Black-Scream howled to signify a new entrant into his pack once I accepted.

I met all the others in his pack, Soundless-Scream, was his sister and was mates with Heart-Breaker.

It was just a name; he had been with her for over 2 years.

I met, Heavens-Cloud, Platinum-Chaos, Dance-Macabre, Dusty-Dream and Snow-Kiss. She was the youngest next to Angel-Fire and was very attracted to Dance-Macabre.

Young wolves were so sexually active nowadays.

Me and Black-Scream were close friends and once again,

I found myself fighting for the ranks I deserve; I finally made it up to Beta position after finally winning a match against Heart-Breaker.

We were walking back towards where my old pack used to roam but instead of finding nothing there, we found more dead wolves and not just from my old pack but I found wolves from Hyrozanru's pack to. I found the one and only Ryuku just lying on the floor, with a torn off ear and a huge gash in her neck.

"Papa, you know this wolf?" Angel asked me.

"Yes, I do, she is Hyro's old mate. I can't decide if it was him who killed her or another wolf but it was defiantly a male who did it." I told her.

She looked around and then her eyes widened.

"Look papa!" she yelped as she ran over to another body.

I followed her to see my old rival Raw-Tooth.

"Angel-Fire, you recognized your real father." I said sniffing his deceased body.

"Papa, you are my real father, not him. He is dead which makes you my real father." She growled.

I forgot how faithful she was, even though she was the youngest in the pack, she still had the biggest heart.

"You are right." I sighed.

Suddenly all of us heard an angry wolf howling.

We all turned to see Hyrozanru and his pack of only eight in counting approaching.

I and Black-Scream were defending our pack while the alpha female led the rest of the pack away.

"Once again it seems like I will fight against you Shadow-Fang." Hyrozanru bared his teeth.

"Yes, and this time I will win!" I declared.

Hyro just laughed, and then he lunged for me with a mouthful of bloody teeth.

"How many more wolves must die for your perfection?" I growled.

"One more!" He screamed as he bit his teeth down into my flank and the pain I felt sent me howling.

He sank his teeth in further but all of a sudden Black-Scream pushed him out of the way.

"HYROZANRU! You will regret the day you took my turf! I will make you pay!" he yelled as he dug his fangs into Hyrozanru's side.

Hyrozanru screamed in pain and I felt no sympathy, this was one wolf that needn't be alive.

I suddenly dived in and sank my dark sharp fang into Hyrozanru's neck.

I crushed my jaws together and I felt him go limp.

Black-Scream let his grip go and howled to the sky the sign of a dead alpha male.

I was really quite relieved, the biggest threat to our world was now dead and now Black-Scream could take back his territory.

"Now you can take back the land that he stole from you. Also you get to keep the eight others that were in his pack." I said to him.

"I know." Black-Scream nodded.

His ears bent back and he bared his teeth at me.

"And this means I can find a new beta!" he growled.

"What?"

Black-Scream seemed to have forgotten that he was the one who accepted me into the pack.

"You accepted me so why are you now abandoning me?" I asked in confusion.

"I only wanted Angel-Fire for myself!" he yelled.

"You have Heavenly-Axis! Why would you want my daughter?" I growled.

"That bitch was way too stuck up! I need something fresh!" Black-Scream growled and then he lunged for me and gripped me hard on the leg.

I howled in pain.

"Papa!" I heard Angel-Fire in the distance.

"Go!" I yelled.

"No!" She yelled back and bit Black-Scream hard on the flank.

"You bitch!" He cursed and he let go of me and focused on her.

Even though he wanted her for himself, he sure wasn't caring if he hurt her or not.

I once again, distracted him from her and he focused his fangs onto me.

But she wouldn't take it and latched herself onto him but his fangs gripped onto her neck and without a moment to spare she dropped dead on the floor.

Black-Scream turned his gaze towards me and I knew I couldn't win, I ran, I ran for my dear life for if I stayed he would surely take it.

I knew he wasn't going to follow, he had the pack, he had another female he could easily have pups with. And once again, I was without anything. No pack, no mate, no food and no family. All my family was killed by Hyrozanru and Black-scream, Why me?

I knew no place where I was safe.


	3. Cold Ruthless Life

Around a month later, Mac had been doing life as he always did, naturally, performing at the day shack of his D.J skills and taking Kaori to dates every so often.

Only now a couple of times when he rides through Ruthless did he remember Snowball, his pure black wolf that he loved and didn't want to leave.

One day, curiosity got the best out of him and he rode to the plane.

Nearing the peak 2 backcountry Mac tried to see any wolves but none so far. He would often hear one but it was dead silent.

"SNOWBALL!" He called out hoping for his pet to leap up and start licking him all over but nothing like that happened.

He started drifting off track to a cave, what he saw disgusted him. Lots of dead wolf bodies covered the snow floor and old patches of blood turned the snow black.

He looked around trying to find if any of them were Snowball but none of them seemed to be him. They all looked like female wolves and they all were killed the same way, a huge gash on the neck to every single one of them.

"What kind of monster would kill these beautiful creatures man? This is just wrong." He said to nothing.

He sighed and rode out of there.

After riding a little bit more he heard a wolf howl. He stopped and saw a figure of a wolf up on the snowy cliffs.

"Snowball?" He asked.

The wolf came nearer and Mac didn't move, when the wolf approached him, Mac noticed that it wasn't Snowball, it was another adult wolf, this one was a dark brown with a white face and deep black eyes.

"Nice wolf." Mac was beginning to look scared,

"Hey, I'm not lunch so just go away, shoo." Mac whimpered

The wolf looked at him strangely and then licked his lips.

The wolf gave a hungry howl and then lunged for Mac but a blur of black leaped onto the other wolf from behind and started to rip out his ears and try to kill him.

Mac was stunned in horror.

Suddenly, the wolf that had tried to eat Mac was now lying dead on the ground and a black wolf walked up to him with sad eyes.

"Snowball, you're alive!" Mac said as he hugged Shadow-Fang, "I can't believe it, thank you for saving me, I wasn't planning on becoming that wolves lunch." Mac joked.

Shadow-Fang could tell by the tone in Mac's voice that he was happy.

Shadow-Fang showed the happiness back by licking his hands.

"Where's your family Snowball?" Mac asked.

Shadow-fang shook his head like how humans do when they signify 'no'.

"What no family?" Mac asked.

Shadow-fang looked around and then realized that the only family he had left was this human who he had called Eternal-Light, meaning well, a light that never goes out.

Shadow-Fang wanted to return with this human and stay with him but sadly he didn't belong in the human world, he belonged here in the wild, he belonged in this cold lifeless barren, a place where Black-Scream ruled as all peak alpha alongside with Snow-Kiss.

Shadow-Fang had nothing left and his ability to survive kept him going; now he knew his time would come.

Mac picked up Shadow-Fang and carried him the plane.

"I don't care what anyone else says, you are going to be my pet and I will take care of you, just like how you took care of me, you saved me from that wolf and now I will save your life…again." Mac said as the plane took off.

'You really shouldn't be so kind, Eternal-Light, My time is near but I'm glad that my last moments were with you, my only family left, first my family, my pack, then my wife, then my daughter and my best friend and now I will join them, goodbye my eternal friend, I will never forget you' Shadow-Fang thought as his body started to go limp and when Mac reached the lodge, he found his pet Snowball had died.


	4. Alternate ending

"What kind of monster would kill these beautiful creatures man? This is just wrong." He said to nothing

He heard a low howl coming from a distance and he turned to see Shadow-Fang curled up next to a dead body of a female.

"Snowball," Mac whispered as he kneeled down next to him.

He saw the closeness to the wolf and he noticed something.

"She your girlfriend?" Mac asked,

Shadow-Fang nodded. He had travelled back to where it all began and it was at the beginning, where he would end.

Mac started to pet Shadow-fang like an average dog.

Shadow looked up to see his only family left, this human whom he called Eternal-Light, was his family and all he ever needed to survive.

Shadow whimpered and closed his eyes.

'I'm grateful for everything you have done Eternal-Light, but my time has come but I'm glad that my last moments were with you, my only family left, first my family, my pack, then my wife, then my daughter and my best friend and now I will join them, goodbye my eternal friend, I will never forget you' Shadow-Fang thought as his body started to go limp.

Mac continued stroking Shadow-fang but then noticed that his friend had stopped breathing and his heart had stopped beating.

"Goodbye Snowball, rest in peace and may you find bliss in heaven." Mac cried as he buried Shadow-Fang and his wife in the snow.


	5. Actual ending

Around a month later, Mac had been doing life as he always did, naturally, performing at the day shack of his D.J skills and taking Kaori to dates every so often.

Only now a couple of times when he rides through Ruthless did he remember Snowball, his pure black wolf that he loved and didn't want to leave.

One day, curiosity got the best out of him and he rode to the plane.

Nearing the peak 2 backcountry Mac tried to see any wolves but none so far. He would often hear one but it was dead silent.

"SNOWBALL!" He called out hoping for his pet to leap up and start licking him all over but nothing like that happened.

He started drifting off track to a cave, what he saw disgusted him. Lots of dead wolf bodies covered the snow floor and old patches of blood turned the snow black.

He looked around trying to find if any of them were Snowball but none of them seemed to be him. They all looked like female wolves and they all were killed the same way, a huge gash on the neck to every single one of them.

"What kind of monster would kill these beautiful creatures man? This is just wrong." He said to nothing.

He sighed and rode out of there.

Shadow-Fang had been wondering the snow plains forever now and had grown old and weak, he had only managed to stay alive by the power of his fangs and now his eye sight was deteriorating, it was difficult to see his own paws in the snow in front of him.

Suddenly, his thoughts trailed to the human who had taken care of him and gave him medical care when he had been injured by Hyrozanru and Raw-Tooth.

"SNOWBALL!" He heard a human voice call from far away, he also smelled the human's scent and the weird scent of human females with their false scents and Shadow-Fang growled. False scents give a false personality.

In the distance he saw the human, and he cane running for him but in the distance where the human was he saw a wolf who he'd never thought he would see, he saw the wolf who he thought was dead but he hadn't seen him since the invasion of Hyrozanru, it was a former member of the Ruthless pack, Alkali-Biter.

Although Alkali didn't look like he took the invasion of Mac to well, he began stalking him and was going to kill the human, and Shadow-Fang needed to save him!

Alkali was about to attack but Shadow-Fang grabbed him but the neck and started to fight him but the wolf started to fight back and soon they were tearing their fur off and Shadow-Fang had managed to rip off his former member's ears and now for the final time but grabbed him by the neck and sank his deadly fangs in deep into the flesh of the wolf and soon, Alkali came dropping to the snowy floor with no life left in him.

Shadow-Fang turned to the human and found he was completely stunned. He must not be accustomed to death, not the way that Shadow-Fang was anyway. Shadow had seen death way too many times for his liking.

He walked over to his human friend with sad eyes and the human thanked him and Shadow could tell that the human remembered him and to show his remembrance back he started to give his friend a little greeting.

Shadow-Fang, for the first time in over a month, howled at his happiness howled for his friend and howled for his family smiling at him form the other world.

The human joked a bit and Shadow christened him Eternal-Light, meaning that the light carried by this human reached out through to him in a time of need and it was a light that will never go out.

Mac continued stroking his fur until he had to go, and Shadow-Fang stayed there in the high cliffs of Ruthless.

He continued sitting there and once the plane flew off he howled once more.

**So that's why there is a wolf howling at the start of Ruthless, it's Shadow-Fang calling out for Mac. So play as Mac and one day Shadow-Fang might meet him again :D doubt it but try anyways.**

**Just a little author's note that I tried to base the wolves on personalities of the SSX gang.**

**E.g., Dance-Macabre was actually based upon Viggo and Heavenly Axis was Elise and Angel-Fire was Kaori.**

**Shehaqin was Zoe's and Raw-Tooth was Nate. I didn't really know Allegra's personality so I just based her on White-Star, Griff was actually believe it or not but it was Alkali-Biter and a little bit much sugar can drive you insane.**

**Moby was Heart-Breaker.**

**Anyone guess who Psymon's wolf was?**


End file.
